


Y-O-U

by cherrychaewon



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychaewon/pseuds/cherrychaewon





	Y-O-U

she smudged her face against the feather-filled pillow beneath her head, arose to the sunlight, and took her first real deep breath of the day, took in the smell of lavender detergent and crisp bedsheets, the sweet aroma from the ginger tuff of hair beside her, the salt of the ocean waves nesting itself inside their beach house.

she wiped her eyes free of the crust formed in her tear ducts with delicate fingers. the feathery duvet engulfed her body and trapped the memories of last night’s drunkenly banter and tickle fights. she grinned a row of straight teeth as she recalled poking fingers into her best friend’s side, causing a symphony of laughter. the spice of bourbon loitered in her throat. the velvety touch of mistaken kisses lingered on her lips.

“tzuyu...,” the body to her right spoke delicately, as if her name was on a weighty stack of fine china.

“yes?” she matched with a dainty tone, back flat on the mattress and eyes locking with the off-white paint strokes dancing across the ceiling.

“what happened last night?”

she hesitated, then played it safe, “honestly, i can’t remember. last night was a blur.” her fingers fumbled with a loose thread on one of the duvet’s corners.

“tzuyyyuuuaaahhh,” her playful, yet boisterous whine echoed off the walls.

a head coated with soft locks of hair nudged itself in the crook of tzuyu’s neck, tickling the sensitive skin behind her ears. comfortable silence filled the room, an uninvited guest, yet welcomed.

“so,” the ginger elongated the consonant like the ‘o’ in oatmeal. “who’s gonna make breakfast?” she questioned with a smile.

tzuyu snaked her fingers behind the other girl’s back and traced patterns of letters into her cotton-clothed skin. the material was softer than running your hands through racks of silk in a high-end store’s lingerie section.

Y-O-U


End file.
